Salvaje
by shadowblade1516
Summary: Finn, con ya unos merecidos 17 años ya no tiene nada mas que hacer en Ooo, por lo cual cae en un estado de depresión entonces recibe la oportunidad de una nueva aventura y el le dará la oportunidad. Mal summary lo se.(Ya no se necesitan mas Oc's)
1. Capitulo 1: La mision

**Salvaje.**

**NOTA: **Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

**Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de Adventure Time y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado, pero si fueran míos… ¡JODER, LOS CAPITULOS SERIAN MAS LARGOS!**

**Capítulo 1: La misión.**

Era otro día "normal" para el más grande héroe que jamás había tenido la tierra de Ooo, Finn el humano; si se le podía llamar normal, a la horrible y tediosa rutina en la que se había transformado su vida desde que su hermano Jake el perro había decidido por completo irse a vivir con su amada novia Arco iris y sus pequeños hijos; eso no le molesto mucho pero lo que si le arruinó todo, es que su hermano también se llevó a la pequeña consola de videojuegos conocida como B-MO con la excusa de que sus hijos disfrutarán mucho de la consola, y aun cuando Finn sabía que las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano para llevarse a B-MO eran para no morir del aburrimiento permitió que la tomara, pues imagino que así tendría más tiempo para las aventura pero fue grande su error ya que en Ooo no quedaban aventura gracias a que él y su hermano ya habían erradicado a todos los villanos y salvado a toda la gente en peligro y explorado todas las áreas existentes de esta.

-Agh, que voy a hacer, estoy tan solo...- se quejó el humano un poco deprimido pues se la pasaba solo últimamente- si hubiera aunque fuera una sola aventura...- rogaba a glob que así fuera, cuando de pronto sonó la puerta de la casa del árbol.

-¿Quién es?- dijo el humano mientras abría la puerta desganado -joven Finn, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos- saludo el mayordomo mentita al joven humano -¡Oh! mentita eres tú, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso alguna emergencia que necesite de mi presencia?- dijo emocionado el humano -No... Nada de eso, es solo que la dulce princesa requiera su presencia- reitero el mayordomo arruinando las esperanzas del humano -Oh, bueno... al menos caminare un rato- dijo Finn mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el, pero al darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver a la dulce princesa delante de el- SI! Al fin funciono!- celebro la princesa -pero... Que pasho?- se preguntó el humano saliendo de una extraña cámara mientras ponía una cara más o menos así: IIO-oII?

-Oh Finn... Mis disculpas por no avisarte antes de mi experimento de teletransportacion, pero es que al fin funciono como debía Finn- se disculpa la dulce princesa con los ojos iluminados -Jummm... No hay problema princesa pero aun así, como que al fin funciona "bien", que acaso hubo otros intentos princesa?- indago el humano

Ante esa pregunta la princesa solo pudo recordar...

**Flashback: ****  
**  
_Se ve a un grupo de dulces entrar a la misma cámara de donde había salido Finn, pero en esta ocasión luego de que la dulce princesa la activo, lo que salió de la máquina fue un mutante horrible formado por toda la dulce gente que había entrado a la máquina..._

**Fin Flashback.****  
**  
-No querrías saberlo Finn, en serio no lo querrás...- le respondió la princesa muy seria -Okey- acepto el humano sin quejarse siquiera, pues durante todos los años que llevaba sirviendo a la dulce princesa había aprendido varias cosas y una de ellas era que la princesa siempre tenía la razón cuando le advertía de algo

-Pero bueno dulce princesa para que me había mandado llamar, ¿era solo para el experimento oh hay algo más?- pregunto el humano algo aburrido -pues te llame por otra cuestión Finn...- le respondió la princesa mientras sacaba un mapa de quien sabe dónde -quiero que viajes a este lugar Finn...- le pidió la princesa mientras señalaba un lugar que quedaba en la punta contraria del mapa que era el de Ooo y al extremo derecho se veía el mar pero al izquierdo se veía un área boscosa que ni siquiera Finn sabía que existía -Oh cielos, pero que es este lugar princesa- pregunto con ganas el pelirrubio -Hay está el problema Finn, ni siquiera Marceline que ha viajado por todo el mundo sabe que es este lugar pues solo lo ha visto superficialmente...- esta afirmación iluminó la vista de Finn - entonces mi misión es...- no fue capaz de finalizar pues la princesa hablo- Tu misión es ir e investigar esta área ha fondo- al instante de finalizar Finn puso una expresión mas o menos así: SII*O*IIS

-Ya deseo que Jake se entere- dijo con un animado que no se le veía desde hacia meses a el humano -lo siento Finn pero debes partir inmediatamente- le dijo la princesa -pero, y porque, no podría viajar en un instante allí usando la máquina teletransportadora?- pregunto extrañado el humano mientras señalaba la susodicha -no, pues esta máquina usa tus recuerdos del lugar, por lo que solo puedes ir a lugares que conozcas con anterioridad y sinceramente ni siquiera yo tengo idea de donde comienza esa área, por lo que te tocara viajar a pie- le informo la princesa con un tono entre serio y decepcionado -está bien- acepto el muchacho muy aburrido con esta cara: II~3~II

-pero te puedo dejar un poco mas cerca de allí Finn- le informo la princesa- así, ¿dónde?- pregunto el humano con los ánimos recuperados -pues... En el reino helado- le dijo algo dudosa la princesa -muy bien, entonces parto ya- dijo animado el humano mientras entraba a la máquina, eso sorprendió a la princesa pero antes que pudiera decir algo escucho un "entre mas te demores menos tiempo poder investigar" entonces activo la máquina y unos momentos después Finn ya no estaba -un momento... ¡NO LE DIJE POR CUANTO TIEMPO DEBIA INVESTIGAR!- grito aterrada la princesa

**En el reino helado...**

Finn camina un poco triste al recordar que el rey helado ya no estaba, pues se había decidió a viajar por el mundo para mejorar sus historias, por lo que ya no habría nadie gobernando el reino helado si no fuera porque antes de comenzar su viaje el rey les informo que su hija adoptiva se encargaría de ocupar ese puesto; al terminar de recordar eso Finn se preguntó en voz alta -pero como será ella, jamás la he visto, será igual al rey helado?- no sabía qué respuesta darse ya que en esos momentos vio a un gigante de hielo lanzar un ataque contundente contra el...

**Continuara...**

Bueno, y que les pareció mi historia queridos amijos (faltas de ortografía intencionales) se que es algo corto pero es el primer capítulo después de todo, también se que el concepto de la princesa helada es de otro fic pero lo que pasa en el mío es diferente pues yo ni siquiera he leído esa historia como para aprovecharme de esta, además que la personaje no será creada por mi sino por ustedes mis queridos lectores así que envíenme su Oc de esta personaje con los siguientes datos: nombre(el que quieran) edad(no mas de 20) forma de ser(actitud, personalidad, apariencia física; la que quieran) poderes(obviamente deben estar relacionados con el hielos, el frío y sus derivados, pero son de libre albedrío en cuestión de estilo y forma) vestimenta(la que quieran) historia personal(también que la deseen exceptuando que no puede conocer a Finn, Marceline y a Bonniebell) y los extras que deseen agregar a libremente.

También necesito otros 2 Oc; uno femenino con los mismos datos exceptuando que los poderes deben ser diferentes, no tiene que ser obligatoriamente una princesa y no puede conocer a Finn(obligatorio, a todos los demás si puede conocerlos); el otro debe ser uno masculino con lo mismo de los otros dos y ya saben, poderes que deseen, no es obligatorio ser príncipe y obligatoriamente no puede conocer a Finn.

Nota: Los Oc que ganen serán tomados como personajes clave en mi historia, por lo que los verán en casi o mejor dicho en todos los capítulos; obviamente yo ya tengo un Oc creado por mi para esta historia y lo que me demore en subir el próximo capítulo será igual al tiempo que me demore en escoger los Oc, así que en por lo menos 3 días ya subiré el próximo cap.

Nota2: Si eres un lector de mi otra historia y quieres quejarte y preguntarme sobre el porque no subo un nuevo capítulo de esa historia déjame un PM o un review en el fic y yo te lo responderé explicándote el por qué no lo he subido, aunque imagino que lo estaré subiendo en esta semana que viene...

Y como ya no tengo nada más que decirles pues...

**¡GRACIAS TOTALES TETICAS DE AZUCAR!**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Bosque

**Salvaje.**

**NOTA: **Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

**Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de Adventure Time y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado, pero si fueran míos… ¡COMPLACERIA A LOS FANS TODAS SUS FANTASIAS!**

**Capítulo 2: El Bosque.**

Ah escasos segundos de ser aplastado, Finn fue capas de reaccionar pero solo logro esquivar el golpe devastador de la bestia de nieve.

-Bien, parece que tendremos que hacer esto de la manera difícil- dijo el humano mientras empuñaba su espada de sangre de demonio, ya se preparaba a recibir el siguiente ataque del gigante pero lo único que vio fue como la criatura se retorcía para luego unos momentos después caer ante el humano que veía la escena con tan gran sorpresa que ni podía articular palabra, entonces vio como de la criatura descendía una joven de aproximadamente su edad de pelo castaño largo suelto y le llega hasta la espalda, ojos azules, era alta de tal vez 1.75, y de piel un poco morena

-Siento que mi golem te halla atacado- se disculpó la joven -no hay problema- fue lo primero que dijo el muchacho de la impresión -Marie! Dónde estás?-se escuchó una voz que parecía femenina, entonces Finn miro a las espaldas de la joven y vio a otro golem de nieve pero más pequeño, entonces la joven peli castaño se volteo a ellos -Shala aquí estoy- la llamo a donde estaban, momentos después la golem estaban junto a la joven y a Finn -Marie dónde estabas? te he estado buscado por casi 2 horas- le reclamo el o mejor dicho la golem de nieve muy enojada -yo... Lo siento Shala, pero es que me sentía tan aburrida en casa que solo quise salir aunque fuera a dar un respiro- se disculpó la joven muy triste -ya lo se Marie, pero aun así debiste aunque fuera haber avisado- le exigió la golem -me podrían explicar que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto con la mayor sinceridad posible el humano que estaba muy confundido ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-Oh mis disculpas, aun no nos hemos presentado- dijo la joven peli castaño -mi nombre es Marie Betty y ella es mi amiga, Shala la golem- presento Betty a lo cual su amiga saludo al humano -y tú quién eres?- pregunto Betty al humano

-Eh... Pues yo soy Finn el humano, mucho gusto- saludo el humano -tu... Tú, eres el humano del que papa siempre habla- dijo con sorpresa la Betty -ahhh... Ah sí?- dijo Finn con miedo -sí, papa siempre habla de tus asombrosas aventuras salvando princesas , buscando tesoros o derrotando villanos; papá siempre me dice que te admira mucho- entonces Finn se sintió muy alagado al saber que el rey helado lo admiraba -pero de todos modos quiero saber... Adónde vas?- pregunto alegre Betty

-A donde voy?- dijo extrañado Finn -si después de todo, porque otra razón vendrías al reino helado?- cuestiono Betty de manera lógica a Finn -Buen punto, pues la verdad me dirijo hacia el bosque que queda después del Reino helado- al oír eso, la expresión de Betty cambio de una alegre y Feliz a una de sorpresa y miedo -Entonces te diriges a Salvaje- le dijo Betty -Salvaje?- pregunto extrañado Finn -si, es como se llama el bosque que queda después del Reino Helado- al oír eso, Finn reaccionó rápidamente sacando una libreta con un lápiz y comenzando a copiar lo que escuchaba -que... Que haces?- pregunto sorprendida Betty -mi misión es recolectar toda la información posible así que todo lo que me puedas decir de él estará bien para mi- le comento sinceramente a Betty mientras le ponía atención a esta- Eh... Muy bien, todo lo que se de salvaje me lo a dicho papá, según lo que me dijo es el bosque mas gran no en Ooo sino en el mundo entero, también que hay criaturas extrañas mucho mas extrañas y peligrosas que las de Ooo, y también que todas las criaturas que entran a este bosque nunca vuelven a salir por que mueren o por que se vuelven bestias salvajes sin control alguno- Betty dijo eso con mucho miedo- jummm... Interesante, bueno entonces partiré ya- dijo animado Finn al terminar de tomar apuntes de lo que había dicho Betty -que, aun después de todas las aterradoras cosas que te dije de ese lugar vas a ir?- pregunto entre asombrada y aterrada Betty -sip, ya que como sabrás soy un aventurero y como tal nunca negaría una aventura como esta, así que me voy ya, adiós Shala, adiós Betty- se despidió Finn mientras se alejaba corriendo -Adiós Finn- fue lo único que dijo Betty -es un chico raro, no crees Betty?- le pregunto Shala -si... Pero ahora sé que lo que papá en el- luego de eso vio como Gunter llegaba a su lado quejándose por algún motivo...

**Con Finn...**

El humano salía del reino helado, y lo sabía por qué la nieve se estaba escaseaba a cada paso que daba, entonces vio al frente de él bosque al cual se dirigía desde que salió del dulce reino

-Así que este es salvaje?- dijo mirando el frente del bosque -no es lo que me esperaba- dijo con algo de desilusión para luego adentrarse a este.

Un tiempo después ya cuando se había adentrado lo suficiente, se sintió vigilado no sabia por quién o porque pero si que aquel lo vigilaba, lo hacía era por su espada de sangre de demonio, entonces en un acto de valentía e idiotez se acercó de manera disimulada ha donde quien lo vigilaba debía estar escondido y cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca desenvaino y corto de manera rápida y salvaje el área donde estaría quien lo vigilaba; pero cuando se fijo en ese lugar no había nada más que un grupo de arbustos a la mitad y un árbol que. Comenzaba a caer por el corte realizado por Finn.

-Pero que dem...- no pudo finalizar pues en ese instante esquivo una flecha que impacto en el árbol que estaba cayendo para unos segundos después explotar de manera increíble sacando a volar al humano.

Finn se estrelló a otro árbol, pero aun así seguía consiente por lo cual fue capaz de esquivar la flecha que venía, pero en esta ocasión no se estrelló al siguiente árbol contra el que salió volando sino que se impulsó con este para poder esquivar la siguiente flecha con mayor velocidad y así se puso de árbol en árbol consiguiendo aun mas velocidad durante por lo meno 10 minutos hasta el punto en el que se le perdió de a su rival que comenzó a lanzar flechas de manera desordenada esperando acertarle a Finn de milagro, pero lo que no se imagino es que Finn estaba era buscando el lugar de escondite de este y lo consiguió gracias al acto de desesperación de su rival; Finn que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para desahogarse aumentando la fuerza de su ataque no se esperó que lo que golpeara la ubicación de su enemigo no fuera su espada sino una onda de energía roja liberada por la susodicha, Finn se sorprendió ante la escena pero lo hizo aún más cuando vio a su atacante que llevaba puesto una túnica que cubre todo su cuerpo y rostro solo pudo divisar unos ojos azules semejante al cobalto que sueltan a realzar un poco de destellos dorados; algo que embobó a Finn por unos segundos pero reaccionó al ver como esta le disparaba otra flecha, se confió pensando que la esquivaría sin ningún problema pero se sorprendió al ver como la flecha explotaba a su lado, esto dejo aturdido y confundido al humano que se enojo y ataco de frente a su oponente.

Pero entonces Finn vio como los ojos de su oponente brillaban para luego agitar su mano derecha hacia Finn y entonces este sintió como una ráfaga lo sacaba volando, entonces Finn ato cabos y entonces comprendió que su rival no era un arquero sino un mago y uno muy hábil tenía que admitir el humano con sorpresa, pero entonces Finn se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja no solo por el hecho que su rival era un mago sino también por que ya estaba agotado físicamente por todos los golpes y movimientos bruscos que había realizado hacia unos minutos.

Por lo cual decidió acabar esto rápidamente, así que ataco de manera salvaje esperando acertar alguna de sus estocadas pero ninguna acertó aunque logro hacer retroceder a su rival y entonces comenzó una danza de ataques en la cual ninguno de los 2 ganaba pero aun así se notaba la desventaja de Finn por su agotamiento, y en un movimiento desesperado Finn vuelve a usar todas sus fuerzas con su espada de sangre de demonio y entonces vuelve a aparecer como en la vez anterior un aura roja que es liberada contra el rival de Finn pero aun cuando logro esquivar el este ataque, su túnica no lo hizo y entonces se destrozó en unos segundos dejando ver a el atacante de Finn.

El o mejor dicho la atacante de Finn tenía una complexión mediana, muy esbelta que luce tan frágil que pareciera desquebrajarse con la simple brisa del viento, de piel pálida como la luna, y de cabello largo, dorado como un sol en la mañana.

Finn de nuevo se embobó pero recobro la conciencia al ver que su atacante preparaba otra flecha pero esta revelaba contener aun mas poder que las flechas anteriormente disparadas ya que un emanada una aura azul marino de ella, por lo tanto Finn concentro todas sus fuerzas de nuevo en su espada esperando que otra emana otra aura de energía de esta y así ocurrió, entonces, cuando cada uno estuvo preparado lanzaron sus ataques esperando el choque entre estos pero entonces hubo una explosión tan potente que los obligo a cubrirse los ojos.

Momentos después Finn abrió los ojos algo agotado esperando que su rival hubiera perdido, pero solo veía una gran columna de humo, entonces cuando esta comenzó a disiparse pudo ver una figura con forma humana dentro del humo, al disiparse se sorprendió al ver que su enemiga seguía al otro lado como si nada y también por que la criatura dentro del humo si era un humano o eso era lo que le parecía ha Finn, este "humano" tenía un pantalón negro entubado, unos converse clásicos de color negro con blanco, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y encima de esta una camiseta negra de abotonar suelta de mangas largas pero que estaban recogidas hasta las codos, de piel morena(como de café con leche si hay mucha y hablo de mucha mas leche que café)ojos grises que en ocasiones parecían carmesís por alguna extraña razón, peli negro, cabello corte pero atrás le llega hasta el cuello y con un mechón al frente de color carmesí.

-Y ustedes dos en que idiotez estaban pensando al liberar tanto poder en un lugar como este- regañó el humano a los 2 fervorosos combatientes -yo lo siento mucho- se disculpo la muchacha- pero es que mira, no vez que el tiene la espada de sangre de demonio de Joshua- se quejó esta mientras señalaba con odio a Finn -eso parece, aunque yo no la conozco directamente después de todo solo la he escuchado de tus relatos- afirmo el humano algo tranquilo, lo cual enojo aún más a la chica -oigan, podrían explicarme de donde conocen a mi papá?- pregunto Finn extrañado -que, Joshua es tu papá? Eso es imposible- dijo sorprendida y enojada la muchacha -sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto Joshua es mi papá, o mejor dicho mi papá adoptivo para ser mas claro- explico Finn algo molesto -para mi tiene sentido- afirmo el humano pero eso molesto a la muchacha que lo miro mal -que? Es que acaso se te olvido quien es mi papá?- le pregunto después el humano y a esto la chica palideció para luego negarlo rápidamente -bueno, entonces ustedes vienen conmigo ahora- la muchacha acepto al instante pero Finn no dijo nada -oye niño acaso no me oíste, dije que vienes con nosotros- exclamo algo molesto el humano -eso ya lo se, pero no me llames niño que yo tengo un nombre y es Finn- dijo molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar -así que altanero eh?- hablo seriamente asustando a Finn un poco -me agradas, mi nombre es Alex y ella es Galadriel- se presento el humano a el y a la chica que casi mata ha Finn.

Unos minutos después de caminar en silencio llegaron a lo que parecía una cueva.

-PAPA, VINE A PRESENTARTE A ALGUIEN NUEVO!- grito Alex a la cueva pero no recibió respuesta alguna -cielos parece que papá está dormido- dijo algo molesto el humano -bueno, entonces iremos a visitar a Jin para que así le pidan disculpas por lo que hicieron- dijo tranquilo y un poco más animado el humano -disculparnos de que y con quién?- pregunto sinceramente Finn -por haber destruido varía vegetación, ya que Jin y mi papá fueron quienes plantaron este bosque- al oír eso Finn abrió los ojos, pero los abrió aun mas cuando vio dentro de la cueva lo que parecían tentáculos moviéndose -que fue eso?- pregunto con miedo Finn -que, acaso viste unos tentáculos?- pregunto Alex, y a esto Finn asintió -entonces papá si esta despierto- dijo animado sorprendiendo a Finn -papa si sales te levantar de tu siesta y al salir vez unos árboles tirados fue culpa de Galadriel y un chico llamado Finn, pero ellos lo hicieron sin malas intenciones por lo cual esta noche vendrán a pedirte disculpas y a pagarte los arboles caídos bueno?- pregunto Alex a lo cual recibió como respuesta el sonido de una roca al caer -eso es un si- dijo animado Alex -y como es un no?- pregunto extrañado Finn -son 2 golpes y si escuchas 3 tendrás que salir corriendo o si no papá te matara- rio divertido Alex a lo cual Finn rio con algo de nerviosismo- no pero en serio, si escuchas 3 golpes en verdad debes largarte de Salvaje o si no papá en verdad te matara- advirtió muy serio Alex a Finn.

Luego de un receso para comer y curar heridas, continuaron su camino y llegaron a una casa de piedra que para ser vieja parecía nueva, entonces Alex fue hasta la puerta de esta y toco, entonces se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a un joven de cabello castaño con ojos verdes, una camisa azul fuerte con mangas largas color blanco y un pantalón negro -vaya parece que hoy a todo el mundo se le están dando las ganas por venirme a visitas- dijo aburrido el joven -a que te refieres?- pregunto Alex extrañado -que Zack esta dentro también visitándome- dijo para que luego saliera un joven que viste con una armadura de cuero sin mangas, unos guantes negros con una placa metálica(solo en la mano izquierda) carga con dos catanas y una espada de doble filo -Que hay Alex- saludo tranquilo el recién llegado a la conversación mientras comía carne frita -bien, aquí trayendo a estos 2 que hicieron un desastre en el bosque para que se disculpen con Jin- dijo muy tranquilo Alex -Lo se y los perdono, aunque que se podría esperar de un ignorante humano- dijo con tono de superioridad el peli castaño -como dijiste?- hablo enojado y ofendido a la vez Finn - tranquilo, tranquilo, es solo que Jin es un robot que no le agradan mucho los humanos- explico Alex sosteniendo a Finn que solo bufo.

-Oye niño- llamo Zack a Finn -que, y además me llamo Finn no niño- respondió enojado -Vamos a pelear- dijo Zack mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, esto tomo por sorpresa a Finn y a Galadriel, pero Finn como todo buen guerrero no se negó -bien, pero si te las timo no quiero que salgas llorando- se burló Finn, pero entonces unos segundos después sintió una poderosa patada en su estómago y cuando se dio cuenta Zack con una sonrisa triunfante era quien se la había propinado, momentos después vio como lo levantaba con el pie y lo tiraba para atrás y al impactar una onda de fuego aparecía y le propina daño extra, Finn se paro rápidamente y desenvaino a sangre de demonio y ataco, pero no hubo efecto alguno pues Zack esquiva todos los golpes sin problema alguno, para luego saltar hacia atrás e invocar una bola de fuego que sale disparada contra Finn, el imaginando que podrá detenerla pone su espada como escudo pero se sorprenda al ver que su espada es como si no estuviera hay pues recibió el ataque directo en su espada pero cuando estallo la esfera todo el daño si lesionó a Finn haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor, Finn cerro un momento los ojos por esa razón pero al abrirlos ya era demasiado tarde Zack ya se encontraba al frente suyo y como si fuera una ametralladora cogió a Finn en una lluvia de puñetazos.

Los demás veían el combate como simples espectadores, Alex y Jin de brazos cruzados seriamente mientras que Galadriel se cubría la boca aterrorizada pues aun cuando le caía mal Finn no le deseaba la masacre que estaba recibiendo -increíble, ser capaz de frenar los golpes de Zack no es algo que se consigue a la primera- admitió Alex aun serio -que?- fue lo único que artículo Galadriel -no tanto, pues entre cada tantos golpes frenados a habido intervalos de golpes dados- dijo decepcionado Jin al ver el combate.

Entonces Zack le dio un puño a Finn con más fuerza que los anteriores que lo hizo salir a volar unos metros.

-Que decepción, esperaba algo más de ti niño- hablo con burla Zack –ya te dije que mi nombre no me digas niño, mi nombre es FINN!- gruño enojado mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas en sangre de demonio de la cual emano un aura roja que fue la que ataco a Zack que confiado de que la pararía no se cubrió y recibió el ataque de lleno, pero no se esperaba que tuviera tanto poder, por lo cual al sentir el ataque de Finn solo

pudo soltar un grito de dolor mientras salía volando y se estrellaba con unos árboles cercanos.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver y oír a Zack gritar pues eso era casi imposible –Jejeje… parece que si te subestime FINN- hablo este mientras se levantaba de los escombros y se limpiaba una línea de sangre que salía de su boca –por lo cual esto ahora si será interesante- luego decir eso, un aura de fuego cubrió a Zack y este entonces se preparó para atacar a Finn que se puso en guardia, entonces ambos combatientes se abalanzaron contra su rival en un fiero grito…

**Continuara…**

Bueno, y que les pareció mi historia queridos amijos (faltas de ortografía intencionales) lamento subirlo un día, tarde pero es que el día que iba a subir el capítulo aparecieron nuevos Oc's y yo cono buen escritor no me pude negar y entonces me toco cambiar algunas partes de la historia, por lo cual ahora es más largo el capítulo.

También agradezco a todos los que participaron de mi concurso, bueno aunque solo fueron 4 personas pero aun así les agradezco pues ni yo me esperaba que les interesara mi historia, por lo cual aquí dejo la descripción de los Oc, Alex es mi oc:

(shadowblade1516)

Nombre: Alex

Especie: Humano

Edad: 22 años

Características: usa un pantalón negro entubado, unos converse clásicos de color negro con blanco, una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y encima de esta una camiseta negra de abotonar suelta de mangas largas pero que estaban recogidas hasta las codos, de piel morena(como de café con leche si hay mucha y hablo de mucha más leche que café)ojos grises que en ocasiones parecían carmesís por alguna extraña razón, peli negro, cabello corte pero atrás le llega hasta el cuello y con un mechón al frente de color carmesí, mide 1,85 y también tiene un collar en forma de diamante pero en el centro tiene la imagen de un cráneo en forma del diamante sonriendo.

Poderes: Puede usar todo lo relacionado con la electricidad y se convierte en un gorila amarillo con negro de ojos rojos y con 2 colas (para entenderlo mejor busquen al pokemon de la cuarta generación llamado Electrivire)

Personalidad: Tranquilo, pero puede ponerse muy agresivo si se enoja y también es muy temperamental.

Historia: De pequeño vivió con su mama, paro a los 5 años en un viaje hacia Ooo esta murió en el bosque de nombre Salvaje y desde entonces vive allí con aquel que lo tomo como su hijo, desde entonces cuida a salvaje y durante una de sus tantos viajes conociendo este encontró un santuario en el cual hayo el collar que siempre lleva pero desde ese entonces obtuvo una gran responsabilidad que es ser el guardián del rayo pero solo usara este poder después de conocer a Finn el humano.

(KEV2796)

Nombre: Galadriel  
Especie: Elfo  
Edad: Desconocida se cree que mas de 100 años, aunque su cuerpo aparente la misma edad que tiene finn  
Características: Siempre lleva puesto una túnica que cubre todo su cuerpo y rostro, que esconde una piel pálida como la luna, ojos azules semejante al cobalto que sueltan a realzar un poco de destellos dorados; y su cabello largo, dorado como un sol en la mañana que cambia a plateado cuando la luz de la luna se posa en este. Su complexión mediana, muy esbelta que luce tan frágil que pareciera desquebrajarse con la simple brisa del viento.  
Habilidades: Poder hablar con las criaturas del bosque en especial con los ciervos, sentir los emociones del bosque (ya si se encuentra en peligro, o amenaza de extraños, etc.), perfecta cazadora con el arco, conocimiento básicos en medicina, practicante de magia del bosque (sabe sanar y crear vida a los arboles y plantas); y un poco en la magia oscura en necromancia, para ser mas especifico puede revivir y manipular cualquier animal pero este regresa como una criatura oscura y solo dura un lapso corto de tiempo.  
Personalidad: Introvertida, no muestra su rostro a nadie a menos de que ella sienta la confianza, muy fiel a sus compañeros, no le gusta hablar de su pasado evade el tema rápido cuando le preguntan de ello , suele ser muy temerosa al estar con personas nuevas y se aferra del brazo del brazo a las que ya conoce.  
Odia mucho los desiertos ya que ella se crío en una isla (con ecosistema de bosque) y no está acostumbrada a las temperaturas altas y estar expuesta a mucho tiempo a los rayos del sol en esos casos es cuando no se quita la túnica por ningún motivo.  
Nota es por si lo quieres agregar  
Con Finn suele ser muy fría ya que desde pequeña escucho las historias de los humanos, de como destruyeron el mundo con sus guerras y acabaron con la mayoría de los de su misma especie y piensa que finn es igual que ellos; aparte de que no cree que digno de la espada de sangre de demonio y que los elfos tienen como regla primordial no mostrase ante los humanos, aun cuando ellos ya no existan XP.  
Historia: Ella fue desterrada de su pueblo natal debido a que practico magia oscura (ella solo lo hizo por curiosidad) y su familia como su tribu pensaron que era una amenaza, ya que temían a que ella se convirtiera e un orco (Cuando un elfo se deja llevar por el lado oscuro se convierte en orco (esto es parte de ficción mía XD).Desde entonces a estado vagando por todo el mundo, incluso por las tierras de Ooo en el cual conoció Joshua (padre de Finn) en el momento de forjar la espada con sangre de demonio y decide ayudarlo con la condición de que si piensa dar la espada a otra persona tiene que darla a alguien puro de corazón y un gran valor y coraje. Por eso cuando ella ve que Finn porta la espada ella tratara de arrebatársela de cualquier modo.

(gothicgirlGXD)  
nombre: Marie Betty

edad: 18

forma de ser: pelo castaño largo suelto y le llega hasta la espalda, ojos azules, alta (1.75), un poco morena,tranquila, timida, no habla mucho, extraña, le gustan los golems de nieve, los conejos, los libros, la limonada, el viento frio, le tiene miedo a los perros de fuego y odia odia ODIA que su pare adoptivo no la deje salir mucho

poderes: el agua y el viento frio

vestimenta: vestido lolita verde claro con detalles negros manga corta con un corse negro, unas botas negras y un sombrerito negro con un velo verde claro, un collar negro pegado al cuello y un anillo celeste regalado por su padre adoptivo

historia personal:sus padres la abandonaron por no tener poere magicos como ellos y la enviaron al reino helado a morir pero el rey helado la encuentra se apiada de ella y cuando escucha su nombre (la parte de betty) se decidio a adoptarla, su mejor amigo es gunter y shala una golem de nieve que ella creo para no estar tan sola

extras: su comida favorita es una limonada fria con pasteles de chocolate, tiene un libro de mitos de los lugares desconocidos, una bolcita con un polvo magico de que si suelta el polvito significa que esta en peligro y vendra sus guardias-golems de nieve a ayudarla y le tiene miedo a volar

(hdaoverIII)  
Nombre:Zack  
es un mitad humano mitad demonio, tienes 500 años pero en cuerpo tiene 19 esto se deve a que en su juventud entro en una cueva donde se desperto su sangre de demonio y el a pasado todo lo que tiene de vida tratando de revertir esto.  
Viste con una armadura de cuero sin mangas unos guantes negros con una placa metalica(solo en la mano izquierda) carga con dos catanas y una espada de doble filo (generalmente no usa sus poderes porque con sus abilidades basta).  
Sus poderes se dividen en dos los de humano y los de demonio ya que con el tiempo aprendio a dividir sus dos naturalezas, en su forma humana es agil y fuerte y domina las espadas como una extencion mas de su cuerpo, el puede aumentar su fuerza cuantas veses quiera pero con el peligro de forzas sus musculos y romperse los huesos al ser un humano no tiene grandes habilidades pero en su forma de demonio concerva la manupulacion de la fuerza y su gran velnbv000ocidad solo que ahora el se convierte en un portador de obscuridad puede trasportarse atravez de las sombras y tambien puede hacer desaparecer cualquier luz inclusive la del sol por unos minutos ya sea para atacar o para escapar, tambien puede crear fuego pero un fuego diferente un fuego color negro que puede quemar hasta el mismo fuego con este puede hacer todo lo que se venga en mente lanzar llamaradas o bolas, golpear con su puño envuelto en llamas o explatarse asi mismo para lanzar por los aires a sus enemigos y en esta forma puede puede aprender a usar nuevos poderes y perfeccionarlos.  
Es solitario y esta en una consatante pelea entre la bondad y la maldad en su mente por lo tanto es inestable acostumpra llevar ensima de su ropa una tela gris un poco rasgada y un sombrero ya que odia el sol, es callado y en sus viajes se gana la vida aciendo encargos de la gente sean buenos o malos.  
El viaja tratando de resolver el problema de su naturaleza y tambien intentando recuperar sus memorias ya que cuando se libero su lado demoniaco perdio fragentos de su memoria, el siempre que vea a una chica llorar se detendra a saber que tiene y sacarle una sonrrisa ya que aunque no sabe porque su instinto le dice que hay que hacerlo.

Algo asi es un Oc en el que eh estado trabajando en un fic mio es resientemente echo asi que aun hay algunas cosas que no eh desarrollado bien de el se podria decir que esta aun en creacion. Espero que no te aburra leer su ficha.. algun comentario o duda asmela saber bueno eso es todo de mi parte hasta luego

(uzinaki)  
Nombre:Jin

especie:robot

edad:unos 1005 años

forma fisica:es un humanoide que puede tomar cualquier aspecto que desee pero su aspecto ariginal es el de un hombre de unos 22 años de edad con el cabello castaño con ojos verdes una camisa azul fuerte con mangas largas color blanco y un pantalon negro

Habilidades:puede tomar cualquier forma que el desee ademas de tener un gran arsenal de pistolas y bombas las cuales puede sacar de sus manos con municiones ilimitadas y recarga fuerza con los rayos del sol

Personalidad:fue equipado con inteligencia artificial pidiendo haci expresar emociones es serio y calculador ademas de muy protector cuando enfrenta algun peligro pero cuando esta fuera de esas cituaciones es muy relajado y un poco tonto

Historia:fue creado para la sustitucion de soldados en la guerra de los champiñones era parte de la camara de creacion g-125 pero uno de los creadores de maquinas quiso probar una teoria en la que le deberian dar sentimientos a una maquina por lo cual decidieron probar en Jin la teoria que sustentaba que con sentimientos los robots apreciarian su vida y serian mas eficaces ala hora de defenderce y atacar a los enemigos jin fue mandado hacia unas tropas enemigas con otros robots sin sentimientos fue una verdadera masacre para el ya que el podia ver como sus hermanos como el los llamaba eran destruidos sin siquiera les importase a si mismos de la batalla Jin fue el unico que salio con vida de ahi y al saber que sus creadores tenian la intencion de realizar el experimento otra vez fue a su laboratorio y destruyo por completo sus investigaciones y la linea de produccion despues de 5 años y de que explotara la gran bomba como el le llamaba se interno en un bosque destruido que el mismo volvio a repoblar con arboles y vida ahi aprendio a convivir con la naturaleza ya que para el era lo unico realmente puro que existia ya en su mundo devastado y solo esperaba jamas volver a ver a otro humano en su eternidad asta que conocio a un joven llamado finn

También quiero decirle a todos que los otros personajes como Marceline o fionna (spoiler), aparecerán desde el próximo capítulo pues este era solo para presentar a los oc, el próximo capítulo por más tardar lo subiré en una semana desde hoy contando, ya saben por mas tardar n una semana (repito el aviso) y quiero saber quién creen ustedes que es el papa de Alex, quien adivine podrá aportar libremente a mi historia si quiere no es obligatorio para nadie.

Y como ya no tengo nada más que decirles…

**¡GRACIAS TOTALES TETICAS DE AZUCAR!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuevos desafios

**Salvaje**

**NOTA: **Si quieres saber las cosas importantes están al final del fic.

Narración normal

-Habla un personaje-

**-Piensa un personaje-**

_-Narra un personaje-_

**Desclaimer: Todos los personajes de Adventure Time y el programa en si no me pertenecen a mi sino a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network a excepción de los que yo he creado, pero si fueran míos… ¡YA TENDRIA POR LO MENOS 3 JUEGOS!**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos desafíos.**

Sangre de demonio se estrelló con gran fuerza contra el puño rodeado en llamas oscuras de Zack provocando una onda expansiva con gran fuerza que aunque fue capaz de sacar a volar hojas, piedras pequeñas y algunas grandes, ramas, troncos y algunos árboles no logro retroceder los espectadores aunque Galadriel si tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Alex con algo de fuerza para no ser arrastrada; por otro lado luego de que la onda parara se podía apreciar como ambos guerreros sostenían con fervor su posición para no caer ante el otro pero esa desapareció luego de que Zack expulsara una onda de sus llamas negras que saco a volar a Finn, pero este logro frenar antes de estrellarse a un árbol al clavar a sangre de demonio al piso y usarlo como freno para luego salir corriendo hacia Zack aun con sangre de demonio enterrada en el suelo y cuando la saco de este aprovecho los escombros que salieron lanzándoselos a Zack obligándolo a esquivar pero aun así recibió el espadazo de Finn que le provocó una herida en el abdomen provocándole una mueca de dolor, entonces Zack devolvió el ataque con un poderoso puño llameante que hizo escupir al peli rubio algo de sangre, luego de eso se vio una expresión de furia en el rostro de cada uno y sin pensarlo ambos contrincantes atacaron con todas sus fuerzas; Finn como ya se le estaba siendo costumbre concentró todo su poder en su espada y esta vez el aura que apareció era más brillante que alguna de las anteriores veces por lo cual significaba que iba a ser un ataque devastador, por otro lado Zack no se quedaba atrás pues las llamas que lo rodeaban esta vez eran más oscuras y más agresivas que las anteriores y eso significaba que también iba a ser un ataque devastador.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían como espectadores -es increíble, hace no más de una hora Finn enfrento a Galadriel y aun así puede enfrentar a Zack- admitió con sorpresa Alex -je... Eso significa que si es alguien interesante- exclamo Jin -pero aun así es hora de que esta batalla finalice- concluyo también a lo cual Alex asintió, luego de eso desaparición de una manera muy repentina...

**Pov Finn...**

_Es el momento, todo o nada, si mi ataque supera al de Zack saldré victorioso, pero si no... Ja!, será mi fin, pero aun así no me molesta ni nada por el estilo pues que yo ya logre lo que me había propuesto y esta misión solo la acepte para sentirme como en los viejos tiempos, pero entonces vi como una sombra se interpuso en mi camino._

_Me asuste al principio pero luego me tranquilicé al ver que era Alex… Un momento ¿¡ALEX!? No, maldición, no otra vez, trato de frenar pero no puedo y entonces comienzo a recordar ese horrible día todo lo que paso hasta su muerte y no logro evitarlo más, las lágrimas escapan e mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer algo para frenarlo, como única salida para no ver la horrible escena cierro mis ojos con gran fuerza, acabo de sentir el contacto dela espada y en mi mente aparece lo peor no quiero ver pero abro los ojos por instinto, lo que veo me sorprende y me confunde a la vez, pues Alex detenía a sangre de demonio como si no fuera la gran cosa y eso me molesta no solo porque me hace sentir más débil sino porque en verdad yo esperaba verlo morir frente a mí... Que... Que acabo de decir!? Porque pienso en tal locura? Decepcionarme por no haber matado a alguien?, pero si soy un héroe no un villano, entonces me doy cuenta de que Alex me está hablando pero no sé qué me está diciendo pues todo se escucha con profundidad y de repente todo a mi alrededor se puso negro...__  
_  
**Fin, Pov Finn...**

Todos, inclusive Galadriel se preocuparon cuando Finn cayo desmayado

-Alex, que le ocurrió a Finn?- pregunto asustada Galadriel temiendo lo peor -no es para alarmarse, Finn solo se desmayó por el agotamiento- explico Jin la situación -pero si no se tratan sus heridas y lesiones de segundo lo más pronto posible, habrá posibilidades de que si muera- concluyo Alex seriamente -y entonces, que haremos?- esta vez quien cuestiono fue Zack -simple, Jin y Galadriel que saben de medicina curaran tus heridas y las de Finn, mientras que yo buscare los ingredientes necesarios para curar las lesiones internas como el brazo dislocado que tienes o las 4 costillas rotas de Finn, luego de que se recupere podrás comenzar el entrenamiento con Finn para que aprenda a controlar sus poderes de demonio y el podrá seguir con su investigación de salvaje- explico Alex relajadamente -Finn tiene poderes de demonio?- pregunto sorprendida Galadriel -y como sabes que él está investigando a salvaje?- dijo Zack levantando una ceja -pues esta es la explicación a sus preguntas: no son directamente de Finn sino más bien son de sangre de demonio pero esta se los está transfiriendo por medio de los combates sin que él se esté dando cuenta y sé que está investigando a salvaje porque desde que entro a este ha estado anotando varios datos en esta libreta- explico mientras mostraba la susodicha entre sus manos -de donde la sacaste?- le exigió Jin con el ceño fruncido -se lo saque de la mochila a Finn antes de que comenzara su combate contra Zack- todos lo miraron desaprobatoriamente inclusive al que el nombro hacia unos momentos-Que? Acaso es tan malo? Oh vamos!, no me molesten por eso, si se les olvida soy el más joven de los conscientes aquí presentes- se excusó, pero eso produjo que los demás lo miraran aún más molestos -bueno... Mejor me voy a buscar los ingredientes, nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió nervioso Alex para luego irse corriendo -creen que algún día va a madurar?- pregunto aburrida Galadriel -tal vez, después de todo ya no es el menor entre nosotros...- todos voltearon a ver a Finn, pero entonces Zack se tiro al suelo de espaldas -Agh...- soltó un quejido de dolor luego del impacto, entonces Jin resoplo -jamás entenderé a los humanos- se quejó para ir al lado de Galadriel que ya había comenzado a curar las heridas de Zack y Finn

**Mientras tanto en el Reino Helado...******

Betty y Shala caminaban a su castillo mientras escuchaban las quejas de una muy enfadada Gunter -Cuak Cuak, Cuak Cuak, Cuak Cuak...- repetida la pingüino una y otra vez de manera enojada mientras que Shala la cargaba (recuerden que Gunter es hembra) -lo se Gunter- le decía esta serenamente -no puedo creer que ese idiota haya venido, acaso no le bastó con lo que le hizo papá la última vez?- se preguntaba muy molesta Betty -pues según lo que dijo Gunter parece que no, ese chico sí que es testarudo como tu padre, porque no le das una oportunidad y listo?- cuestiono la golem -no es tan sencillo, sé que es lindo y todo eso, pero recuerda que es un hombre de fuego y aparte de que casi siempre incendia todo es muy temperamental y muy agresivo cuando se molesta- explico con tristeza la Betty, y entonces se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado al castillo -bueno es hora de que le hagas frente- hablo Shala corriéndose a un lado y cargando a Gunter todavía -QUE!?, acaso no me van a acompañar?- pregunto sorprendida Betty -estas bromeando?, me derretiría antes de que le digas vete y Gunter por otro lado se volvería pollo frito- explico o más bien se excusó Shala a ella y a la pingüino -bien...-se rindió Betty mientras comenzaba a subir la extensa escalera del castillo pues aun cuando ella sabe volar no le gusta mucho usarlo ya que le teme a las alturas...

**En el Dulce Reino...**

La dulce princesa trabajaba en un nuevo experimento y para eso utilizaba como ratón de conejillas ha rol de canela -Princesa que es eso?- pregunto este -es solo mi nueva máquina como ya te lo había dicho antes rol de canela- le volvió a decir la Dulce princesa dulcemente -no, hablo de ESO- repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez señalando a la ventana más cercana -que será?- dijo extrañada la princesa mientras miraba por la ventana -Oh no...- articula con una expresión de terror, pues lo que veía era nada menos, que el lugar donde estaban las esfinges conocida como Goliad su hijo clonado que se había vuelto malvado gracias a las enseñanzas que le dieron Finn y Jake sobre cómo ser un buen líder y la esfinge conocida como stormo su otro hijo clonado de Finn que era un gran héroe desde el momento que nació pues se sacrificó para detener a su hermano por toda la eternidad, o esa pareció en un principio pues lo que estaba ocurriendo era una distorsión del espacio -espero que Finn regrese pronto- recito la princesa muy preocupada...

**No muy lejos de ahí...**

Se ve una cueva de la cual sale el sonido de un bajo siendo afinado -ya quiero encontrarme a Finn- se dijo a si misma Marceline la reina vampiro con emoción -maldición si no fuera por este estúpido sol que me quema, y esta estúpida sombrilla que se daña por un simple golpecito y ese estúpido gigante lleno de ositos fiesteros que no me quería dar el paso- replicó enfadada -bueno, será hasta por la noche- se rindió la reina de los vampiros para luego seguir tocando su bajo hacha

De regreso al Reino Helado...

Betty subía los últimos escalones de las largas escaleras sin aire alguno -Al fin... Llegue...- hablo entre cortado por la falta de oxígeno vital, luego de recuperar el aliento y algo de sus fuerzas se dirigió a la sala del palacio donde el Rey Helado alguna vez encarceló princesas esperando casarse con algunas de ellas de la cual en ese momento salía un tarareo alegre -Joseph que haces aquí?- pregunto la heredera del Reino Helado -Oh! Bella Betty al fin llegaste mi amor- hablo un hombre de fuego que vestía una polera color naranja con una bomba, unos shorts verde musgo, tenía los ojos de color rojo como cualquier otro habitante del reino de fuego y unos converse negras -Joseph ya te dije la última vez que no me llames así, no me gusta- dijo con desgano -lo se Betty, pero todo novio debe decirle cosas bonitas a su novia, no crees?- pregunto galante Joseph -Que... Que no soy tu novia Joseph- hablo sonrojada Betty -Ah no? Entonces demuéstramelo- reto Joseph a Betty, la cual no sabía que hacer o decir hasta que una luz se le prendió(idea) -tienes razón Joseph yo no soy capaz, pero si puedo hacer otra cosa...- fijo Betty pícaramente -A sí, que?- pregunto emocionado Joseph -que si te vas ahora, aceptare mañana ir contigo en una cita- propuso Betty -en serio? Bien!- celebro Joseph para luego irse, Betty exhalo tranquila mientras se daba media vuelta, cuando de repente sintió como alguien se le acercaba y sin pensarlo 2 veces arremetió a su acosador con una patada de karate que saco a volar a este -Ugh... Gunter sí que es buen maestro de karate- afirmo el acosador -Joseph, porque sigues aquí?- pregunto sorprendida Betty -pues porque yo...- dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado de Betty dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha-debía despedirme de ti Betty, nos vemos mañana en nuestra cita adiós- luego de esas palabras Joseph salió por la ventana y se fue volando con sus poderes de fuego mientras que Betty apenas logro reaccionar para tocarse su mejilla donde Joseph la había besado

De regreso a Salvaje...

Alex caminaba por el bosque con los ingredientes que necesitaban para curarle a Finn y a Zack las lesiones internas -parece que ya está anocheciendo, será mejor que vaya por papá para que Galadriel y Finn le pidan perdón- pensó en voz alta tomando dirección en la cual se encontraba el nombrado, cuando de pronto vio a un muchacho al frente de la cueva, este parecía indeciso por alguna razón -George? Que haces aquí? Acaso queridas tratar de convencer a mi papá de que te dejara imitar sus poderes? Otra vez...- pregunto cansado Alex -pues la verdad yo...- trato de responder George -no, tienes razón, quería ver si podía convencer a tu papá de dejarme copiar sus poderes- admitió aparentando tener pena -jamás cambiaras, y eso que te conozco desde hace 15 años- afirmo Alex decepcionado, en eso vieron como una criatura salía de la cueva tenia forma humanoide y era de gran tamaño pues salió agachado de la cueva y eso que esta media 2.50mt de alto -Oh papá! Ya despertaste, bueno vayamos con los demás- dijo animado Alex, a esto George afirmo y la criatura humanoide dio un golpe que tomo Alex como un sí.

Luego de un rato caminando en el cual Alex y George hablaron como los mejores amigos mientras el humanoide los seguía tranquilamente, cuando llegaron con los demás estos se sorprendieron al ver a Alex con George al cual comenzaron a mirar mal –Que, acaso siguen enojados conmigo?- le pregunto George a Alex –que crees? Que te están felices porque has copiado sus poderes sin siquiera avisarles- explico Alex sarcásticamente -buen punto- acepto George -muy bien chicos vamos a curar los huesos fracturados de Finn y Zack- hablo Alex para dirigirse junto a los demás que solo se voltearon para dar a entender que no estaban a gusto con la presencia de George.

**Pov Finn…**

_Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, solo veía una y otra vez lo que ocurrió cuando me enfrente a Zack, y por alguna razón me siento molesto cuando recuerdo que Alex freno a sangre de demonio como si nada, entonces siento como una voz me llama me parecía conocida, suave y dulce para ser más exactos femenina me deje llevar por ella y abrí los ojos, frente a mi estaba Galadriel y a su lado estaba Alex, fruncí el ceño al verlo pero de manera mental, seguí mirando a mi alrededor y vi a Zack con algunas vendas, a Jin que seguía con su pose de superioridad frente a mí, también un chico pero este solo llevaba unos Jeans y unos converse blancos me extrañe al verlo pero no dije nada, y entonces lo vi… Tenía la apariencia de un humano pero era alto tal vez más que susan no sé, llevaba un traje como el papá de Marceline pero con zapatos negros y de piel blanca como la nieve pero lo que más me sorprendió y asusto fue su cara pues… ¡NO TENIA! Solo era la forma de la cabeza, ni pelo aparentaba tener fue tal mi sorpresa que no supe que hacer solo reaccione como cualquier persona razonable, perdí el conocimiento al instante… _

**Fin Pov Finn…**

**Continuara…**

Continuara…

Bueno, y que les pareció mi historia queridos amijos (faltas de ortografía intencionales) lamento subirlo el ultimo día, pero es que el día que iba a subir el capítulo aparecieron nuevos Oc's y yo cono buen escritor no me pude negar (de nuevo ocurrió enserio) y entonces me toco cambiar algunas partes de la historia, por lo cual ahora es más largo el capítulo, y también porque al subir el segundo capítulo anterior al no recibir ningún review el primer día me deprimí pero luego me anime al ver que con tan solo 2 capítulos ya recibí 10 de estos, por lo cual si la historia les gusta por favor dejen un review para que me anime y así subiré los capítulos más rápidos, no importa lo que digan yo no le veré problema pues todo review será bien recibido para así ir mejorando más el fic.

Agradezco a gothicgirlGXD y a George187 por sus Oc y aquí están las descripciones:

(GothicgirlGXD)

Nombre: Joseph Manson

Especie: hombre fuego

Ropa:

Normal: polera color naranja con una bomba, unos shorts verde musgo, ojos rojos y converse negras

Dormir: calzoncillos :3

Nadar, short

Es divertido, le gusta escaparse de casa hasta que conoce a Marie y se enamore de ella a primera vista, piensa que es fácil de conquistar pero Marie no lo es ya que su padre le enseño artes marciales (es broma fue Gunter :p) para defenderse por cualquier motivo

Y el resto de la ropa e mi OC son

Dormir: polera gris con shorts verdes obscuro

Nadar traje de baño completo verde claro

Bueno que te vaya bien bye

(George187)

Nombre: George.

Edad: 18 físicamente (1000 mentalmente)

Personalidad: no le gusta juntarse con los demás.

Poderes: copiar las habilidades de los demás (pero no es tan bueno como el original)

Vestimenta: mira mi foto, eso usa más unos Jeans azules y unos converse blancos.

Especie: varía dependiendo la habilidad que use (humano, lobo, vampiro, etc.)

historia personal: su madre murió cuando él nació ya que la radiación de la bomba le afecto tanto a él en el vientre como a su madre, cuidado por su padre hasta 1 año de edad debido a que fue asesinado por unas personas afectadas por la radiación tuvo que valerse por sí mismo toda su vida alejándose lo que más puede de los demás, descubrió su habilidad de copiar poderes a los 6 años al ser atacado por un hombre lobo, copiando su agilidad, velocidad, fuerza y sentidos en un 80%, lo suficiente como para huir de él, se escondió en una cueva por 12 años hasta que fue atacado por vampiros, el copio su levitación, invisibilidad, velocidad e inmortalidad, gobernando a ese grupo de ladrones por años hasta que los abandono a su suerte, yendo a salvaje pensando que hay podría estar solo al fin.

También quiero decirles a todos que ya hay un ganador para lo de haber quien era el papa de Alex y ese fue uzinaki que como verán fue el primero en decir que era Slenderman, más adelante se explicara por qué Alex es el hijo de este personaje tan único, pero como iba diciendo desde este momento uzinaki es ahora mi mano derecha para el fic por lo cual desde este momento los próximos capítulos también traerán opiniones de él.

Y como ya no tengo nada más que decirles…

**¡GRACIAS TOTALES TETICAS DE AZUCAR!**


End file.
